Extraordinary Changes
by WeeHelenxX
Summary: After his breakup with Hannah, Booth kisses Bones they fight until Booth is left with Custody of Parker and Rebecca's infant daughter after she dies. What will happen how will Bones Help? Read and find out! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

_**I know who let her start another fic, but it has been sitting in my head for months I had to. Please let me know if you want a multi-chapter or one shot Please Review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**BoothPOV**_

It was the incessant ringing of my cell phone that awoke me. I knew this was never a good sign at 3.30 in the morning so preparing myself for the fact that another dead body has surfaced needing immediate attention, which might prove to be a little awkward as Bones and I haven't been overly active in our partnership recently not after our fight. Ever since I broke up with Hannah things have been strange between us I had to go and make it more weird and kiss her when I was drunk hence the fight. I wish she could just open up and talk to me, what was I gonna do? Oh yeah right phone.

"Booth" Ok that probably sounded a little bit rude.

"Is this Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI?" OK I just answered the phone with my surname so obviously I was Booth.

"Yes it is. Who is this?" The girl seemed sad, what the hell.

"This is Nurse Jackson at Sibley Memorial Hospital we have your son here, Parker. We need you to come down as soon as possible to sign some papers." What the Hell where is Rebecca.

"I don't understand is he ok? Wheres Rebecca?" She took in a deep Sigh, also not a good sign.

"I'm so sorry sir but Ms Rebecca Stinson died not too long after arriving in hospital, her fiance Drew Carrigan is in surgery. Parker has a few scratches and a fracture to his wrist he is a little shaken up but he really wants his dad and we called the number that Parker told us we could contact you." My little boy must be scared out of his wits.

"OK I will be there in 15 minutes. Tell him I'm coming." I was just about to hang up as she stopped me.

"Umm Mr Booth as Miss Stinson was 34 weeks gone in her Pregnancy we delivered the Baby before she passed it was a little girl as healthy as can be. I will explain everything when you get here."

I just thanked her and practically sped toward the hospital and parked illegally, as I walked into the ER I was greeted with Parker shouting for me and launching himself into my arms and crying for the loss of Rebecca. We were stood there for around 10 minutes before a Female Doctor came over and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you Mr Booth?" I nodded as she continued. "The Stinson baby is in the NICU if you would like to see her She will need to stay in for observation for a few days." Why would I like to see her? Obviously Parker would as it is his sister, this is Drews job.

"Umm I was wondering how Drew Carrigan is?" She suddenly found her shoes very interesting before looking at me.

"I am afraid Mr Carrigan suffered serious internal injuries and died on the table not too long ago." How is this possible? That little girl...Parker's sister has no one. "That's why I was asking you if you want to see her? Miss Stinson lawyer has contacted us, her and Mr Carrigan has named you the sole guardian of both your son in the event of her and Mr Carrigan's death. I thought you knew it would pertain to her daughter aswell." Wait what? Rebecca what the hell? How am I supposed to respond to that?

"I'm sorry I need to make a phone call." I excused myself as Parker was getting his cast on I told him I would just be a minute. As I dialled the number it just struck me that the person I called was not the person I wanted to ring.

"Dr Saroyans phone." Answered a man who I could literally hear the smile in his voice. Way to go Camille.

"Is Cam there?" I could hear the sould of clothes being put on, really didn't need that visual.

"Yeah she is Just a second. CAMILLE!" And I am deaf?

"Who the hell is calling at this hour?"I could hear her mutter and him saying he doesn't know.

"This is Cam." I can hear shower running and shoes clicking.

"Camille it's me." Her shock was evident as she didn't say anything for a couple of seconds.

"Seeley why the hell are you calling me at 4 in the morning?" OK now she was pissed. I explained everything that was going on and to saw she was overwhelmed was an understatement, yeah imagine how I feel Camille. "Why are you calling me and not Dr Brennan?" Well that was the Golden question wasn't it.

"I just am, your my friend aren't you?" She agreed and asked me if there was anything she could do. Telling her no I needed to let her know. In my head I think I knew she would tell Bones but that was that. Seeing it was Friday night I knew she wasn't at work tomorrow unless there was a dead body.

"Bye Cam." I saw my little boy was ready to go and went to sign an abundance of papers. I have a million and one things to do. I need to call Rebeccas dad and find Drews family.

"Daddy can I see my little sister?" He looked so sad. Well Seeley that tends to happen when you lose a parent and Nine years old. We walked up towards the NICU, when Parker spotted a gift shop he wanted to buy his little sister a gift.

"Parker because she is in the NICU they might not allow her to have it what do you say we wait until she comes home?" At that his face lit up.

"She is coming home with us?" I nodded and he hugged me and started going on about how much of a good brother he was going to be. When we arrived at the NICU Parker and I went in with our overalls amd mask on as we seen her. She was such a beautiful little girl I couldn't believe it. "Daddy she is cute isn't she?" I nodded and he rubbed her little fingers really carefully, it was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

It seemed Rebeccas dad had already been called as he was standing outside. I talked to him and he knew Rebeccas wishes and was ok with it as long as he got to see his grandkids every now and again. All he knew about Drew was that he didn't have any family. I told the nurse I would be back tomorrow to see the baby.

Parker and I got home and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow he seemed to be dealing with Rebeeca's death quite well. I walked into my bedroom and changed into my sweat pants and an old FBI wife beater and switched on my music, low enough so that Parker would not be disturbed. As I lay on my bed it all seemed to hit me at once. I was a single dad to Parker and aparently had another child to look after. It was only 5am...it has only been an hour and a half, it's felt like days. How did this happen? That's when I lost it and tears fell and wouldn't stop.

_**BrennanPOV-Was Listening to Ron Pope when I was writing this, imagine that was what Booth was listening to when Bones arrived**_.

That's it the last chapter of my new book finished. There is a euphoric feeling even if it is 4.30 in the morning. My cell phone is ringing no one ever calls me this early unless there is a dead body, and sure enough Cam is calling me.

"Brennan." I answer in my usual brisk tone.

"Dr Brennan it's Dr Saroyan. I got a call from Booth earlier Parker has had an accident I think you should call him." I effectively cut her off.

"Is he ok? What happened? Was Booth with him?" She took a deep breath and proceeded to tell me about Rebecca and her Fiance. Why didn't he call me? "Thanks Cam." I hung up and grabbed my shoes, not caring that I was in my Sweat Pants, Tank top and Northwestern hoodie.

When I arrived at Booth's all the lights were off and I knocked twice. His Suv is here so he needs to answer the door eventually. It had only been five minutes before I stole his key from under the rock and tip toed in.

Was he ignoring me on purpose or was he just too upset to answer. Ever since that night I picked him up drunk and the kiss everything was weird and awkward. Even more so that after his declaration of love outside the FBI Building. I walked towards his room and saw Parkers door lying open and he is out for the count I closed it over a little. I heard the very low piano music coming from his room I made my way towards it and slowly opened the door. His back was facing me and he made no moves to indicate that he heard me coming in.

"Booth." I have never seen him move so fast he spun towards me and I jumped as he jumped.

"Bones what are you doing here?" I could tell he had been crying

"Cam called and told me about Rebecca. Are you ok?" His face was tired, the black bags under his eyes were more prominent than they were a few days ago, which was the last time I saw him.

"You didn't have to come here Bones." He was the picture of a broken man. Maybe he is right I should just go home.

"Booth what happened? Cam called and said I should come see you, that Parker was in an accident. I immediately began to think the worst...Is he ok?" He only nodded. What the hell is going on? "Are you still mad at me?" Again all I got was him shaking his head. "Booth will you talk to me. I hate that we are fighting. Please." His eyes met mine and he was crying. "Booth talk to me, what's going on?" His shoulders were hunched and the stubble on his face made him look even more troubled.

"Rebecca gave me custody of Parker if anything happened to her and Drew. Bones I don't know if I can... She..." I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him as he cried on my shoulder. "She had a little girl." What who? "Rebecca had a little girl in an emergency C-Section, and apparently I have been awarded custody. How am I supposed to do this Bones. I can't do this by myself?" He held onto me as if life depended on it, I didn't know what to do so I just wrapped my arms around him and let him cry.

"Shh it's ok Booth I'm here. It's ok" I hate seeing him like this, we were sitting like this for a while before he let go of me. He looked at me with a look I didn't recognise, I went to move but he grabbed my hand.

"Stay bones please...I...want...I need you to stay." He was still crying and I had a feeling if he asked me to jump off a bridge at this moment I would do it. His eyes were full of adoration and something I only ever remember my parents looking at each other with...love.

"As long as you need...I'm here." He smiled and he lay down on his pillow, I couldn't help but notice he was sleeping on the left, I sleep on the right how strange. I lean down to take off my shoes and pull off my hoodie with my back to him. Unsure I could handle seeing him watch me as I know he is.

I sit on the bed leaning against the headboard as he is, I take his hand in mine and thread my fingers through his.

"Are you going to look after Rebacca and Drew's daughter?" He looked up at me and nodded.

"She has no one Bones, Drew has no family and according to the doctor and I was named as Parkers full guardian incase anything happened to them. H e got a letter from Drew and Rebecca a few weeks ago telling them it's the same thing with her baby." I looked at him and he looked confused, scared, overwhelmed. I just grabbed his shoulders and wrapped my arms around him.

He was gripping onto me as if I was gonna dissapear, I let go and we lay down beside one another. I had never really done this before, I was what Angela called a use them and lose them kind of girl I didn't stay and talk si being like this with Booth was rather strange. The last thing I remember before going to sleep was the feeling of his fingers intertwined with mine, I have felt more contented.

* * *

_**R&R People! Love you all! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Overwhelmed with the response to this fic I have never had so many people review before at once made me feel good. Thank you for all of the reviews and story alerts, author alerts and Favourite author alerts...love you guys...love Bones and Booth so hope you love this Chapter._

_

* * *

__Chapter 2_

_BoothPOV_

Last night had been a strange experience, Parker lost his Mother, I lost my friend, I agreed to take care of my dead ex-girlfriends baby and fell asleep next to the Woman of my dreams.

The night ended on a high but felt strangely like a dream so now I am staring at Bones while she sleeps I must look like some crazy son of a bitch staring at her but this is how I imagined my life to be. Waking up to the most beautiful woman of my dreams.

"Daddy." I am unsure what to say to Parker he looked sad...of course he would he just lost him mother, I nodded to my side of the bed. "Dr Bones is here why?" I can't lie to my son.

"She heard about mommy and wanted to help us with things." He seemed to understand as he climbed into the middle in between Bones and I, this seemed to stir Bones from her sleep. She had a scared look on her face.

"Hi Dr Bones." He said solomly as he immediately wrapped his arms around her. She looked appologetically at me for a second I wondered why...but then she is probably wondering what her impact here will do to Parker.

"Hi Parker, are you ok?" Mentally I hadn't been able to ask Parker that all night so I am glad Bones could.

"Not really...my mom is dead." He sat against the headboard as we did not too long ago.

"I know...I'm Sorry." The look in his face was full of thought as he stared at her.

"Dr Bones...can I ask you a question?" Her smile was so gentle and warm as he held onto her hand as if his life depended on it.

"You can ask me anything you want Parker." That seemed to make him a little bit brighter.

"Well since you are here does that mean you are my new mommy." At that he looked a little bit hopeful, Bones on the other hand looked a little bit petrified. Unsure whether or not to interfere...I squeezed her hand...hold on a second when the hell did I grab onto her hand?

"Parker,you mother loved you very much, and no one can ever replace her...do you understand." He only nodded and her and lay down beside her, again never letting go.

"I was only asking because, mommy was doing a project with me for school, one only mommys can do so that's why I was asking cause she's not here to help, I still love her but I need a mommy, can you be my mommy?" Now she truly looked petrified.

"Parks why don't you try and get some sleep ok?" He only nodded and gave me a hug. I noticed this was the first time since he came in that he let go of Bones. As he lay down he looked up at her one final time.

"Even if you don't want to be my mommy can you help me with my project anyway? Cause your the smartest person I know." She looked like she was going to cry.

"Parker I would be so fortunate to have an amazing, handsome beautiful little boy like you...ok?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I will help you with your Project if your dad allows it." He looked at me how can I say no to him, I nodded and then he hugged her again.

"Dr Bones...do you think I will be a good big brother?" A stray tear ran down her face as she wiped one of his away.

"I think you will be an excellent big brother, you know why?" He shook his head.

"No...tell me." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Because your father was the best brother he could be, so no doubt you will be the same." That seemed to be enough for him and so he fell asleep in between us. It must have been about safety, he knew inbetween us nothing could happen to him.

"Is it ok that I'm here?" She never looked more beautiful than she does now. The hair threw up into a messy bun, ratty little tank top with a hole in the back of the neck and pair of track pants which are at least two sizes too big for her.

"I was the one who asked you to stay wasn't I?" She smiled and nodded.

"That's not what I meant, will this not confuse him?" I never even thought of that but I need her, there is no way around it. When she is near me I can breathe.

_Bones POV_

The feeling of being beside Parker with his arms around me amd Booth smiling at me made me feel strangely at home.

"Bones...why did you come here tonight? Not that I'm not grateful...but why?" After my fight with Booth we have both been pretty successful in avoiding one another.

After his breakup with Hannah and the ultimatum he gave me it was really a no brainer as Angela calls it. I could not lose him as a partner or friend so I stayed, we drank...and then we kissed.

It was a good kiss, no actually it was an incredible kiss, but I could not be his substitute for Hannah.

So we both walked away and barely seen each other since and that was around two months ago. Only when there was a case that needed my assistance and even then it was only small amounts. No meals together or drinks just collegues.

"Booth you're my best friend and you needed a friend. It wasn't exactly a hard decision." And it wasn't I would rather be here with him and for him when he needs me.

"That's it because your my _'friend'_. Is that the only reason?" His eyes were full of hope as he looked at me. My throat all of a sudden became incredibly restricted. I managed to untangle Parker from me and went into his kitchen for a glass of water.

My back was facing the door but I didn't need to turn around in order for me to know he was behind me.

"You ok?" I only nodded, not really trusting my voice. "I'm sorry about what Parker said, I think he just needs a mother figure right now." She just shook her head.

"It's ok." I wasn't sure how long we stood there for but I could see the wheels turning in Booth's head. "Are you ok?" He nodded and went to get a drink to.

"I'm fine. I need to call work and tell them..." Deciding to cut him off.

"I called Andrew on the way over here and told him briefly what happened he said take all the time you need." He smiled an honest genuine smile at me.

"Bones...you didn't have to do that." Things were getting a little awkward, I need to go, this is feeling a little bit too domesticated for me.

"It's fine. Honestly...look I can go if you want. You need to spent this time with your son." Before I knew what was happening Booth had grabbed my arm and turn me around to face him.

"I don't...you can't...I need you." Unsure what to say I wrapped my arms around him for what felt like the thousanth hug I had gave today. His lips brushed against my neck and I could feel the room immediately heating up.

"Temperance...please. I need you." The first brush of his lips against my neck could be put down as accidental but the second one wasn't.

"Booth...don't...I can't be what you want me to be." He placed his hand against my cheek

"The only person I need you to be is you." Why am I spending so much time fighting him. I have been thinking alot lately and from my conclusion all I can draw from my feelings are that I...love Booth...I love Seeley Joseph Booth.

Throwing caution to the wind I kissed him, in a way I have never kissed anyone, I could vaguely feel the feeling of his bench behind me, he lifted me up on to it and I wrapped my legs around his waist. What the hell...it's now or never.

"Booth...I love you..." He immediately stop whatever he was doing on my neck.

"You do?" OK not exactly the response I was looking for. I nodded and I could see he loved me too. I knew by the way he was looking at me. Now I understood the way Booth worked with his gut.

"I love you Temperance." Hearing him say my name like that makes me feel more safe than ever.

_Booth POV_

I have waited a long time to hear Bones say that to me, I knew from that second that I met her, I knew she was the one. I think she knew aswell just too afraid to admit it. I grabbed her hand and brought her down to sit with me on my couch.

"Thank you." She eyed me suspiciously.

"For what?" She is like a confused little puppy.

"For being you and for being here. And for telling me you loved me." Her smile had the ability to make everything today almost seem irrelivent.

"Booth...I wouldn't be anywhere else." I couldn't resist placing a kiss on her lips.

"Look Bones do you mind if we kind of keep this between us for a little while...just with Parker and everything I need some time to get him used to the idea...even though he was ready to call you mommy a few minutes ago. Besides I like having something that's mine." God I love her laugh.

"Of course all the time you need. And I am you know...as archaic as it seems." Now I'm confused.

"You are what?" This mischeivious glint in her eyes as she pecked me on the cheek proved to me that she was up to no good.

"Yours..." She whispered in my ear. I could not have been more content than I was in that moment no matter what happens I have her.

* * *

_I'm Sorry it was so short! With all the response to it though I wanted to update quickly. Let me know what you think...if it's too quick tell me, except they have been pussyfooting around one another for nearly 7 years. If you didn't like the whole thing with Parker let me know! He is turning to Bones as a maternal figure but he will have a cry over his mom soon! I will try and update as soon as possible! Read and review! PLEASE!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Hey Guys thank you every single one of my Alerts and Reviews etc I love you all soo much. I wanna thank all who reviewed**_

_**leoshunny1985-McGiva-SouthunLady-hrhdana-harper83-bb-4ever-nattita88-**__**OoopsAmObsessed-nertooold54-**_

_**xoxokiss210-bblover228-Mikeyjoe512-EverythingEventually-Lostiiii-DorothyOz-sassybee-jsiebert-**_

_**Thank you all for reviewing I love you more reviews please they are like oxygen! If have forgotton anyone I apologise! Let me know and I will give you a special shout out!**_

_**BoothPOV**_

We must have fell asleep because all I can remember is her telling me she loved me, so many years I wanted this and now that I actually have it, I have no idea what happens next. As I traced my fingers gently across her hipbone I have never realised how soft her skin is.

"You know it's kind of perverted doing that to a sleeping person." She said making me jump a mile I might add.

"God...Bones I thought you were asleep...you scared the shit out of me." A small giggle escaped from her lips...I didn't even know Bones knew how to giggle.

"Sorry...but it was a little perverted..." Great now she is calling me a pervert. She looks adorable, her hair all toussled up and her beautiful blue eyes still trying to wake up. "You're staring..."

"You're beautiful..." I must have saw her blush ten different shades.

"That was corny." I placed a small peck on her lips.

"Corny but true, I have never before seen a more beautiful specimen in my life Dr Brennen." She smiled and returned my kiss more eagerly than I thought she would but I found her secret spot last night. If I rubbed my fingertips gently across the ridge of her abdomen between her hipbones she gets a little bit hot under the collar.

We must have been kissing before everything hit me, I had to go to the hospital and check on the baby, organise two funerals, get Parker sorted and try and come round to the idea that I have Temperance Brennan all to myself and no one is allowed to touch her.

"What's going on in that Big Brain of yours?" When I look at her I see how much she has grown and evolved.

"Nothing I'm just thinking about the never ending to do list I have to sort out today." At this she squinted her eyes at me. "What?" I asked her which caused her to smile widely at me.

"Don't you mean we? The to do list we have to do today?" She was going to help me.

"Don't you have work?" She shook her head.

"Nope...I am all yours..." Yes she was that, this caused me to snuggle into her neck. "When I made my way over here Cam said and I quote _**'take as much time as you need, help him he needs you.'**_ So here I am. Are you going to the hospital today?" I could only nod as the feeling of her skin against mine felt indescribable.

Sleeping on the sofa wasn't exactly a comfortable way to spent the night but it meant that there was no other way to sleep unless her left arm and leg were draped on top of me I wasn't complaining.

"We should get up. I need to shower and get Parker wakened." The only response I got was a small mmm noise which I could to mean that she agreed with me.

"Bones...in order for me to move you need to also." She shook her head and buried her face in my chest. "Bones..." the feeling of her warm breath on my chest was enough to waken Booth Jr from his sleep. She raised her eyes to look at me and then glanced down at my crotch area.

"Is that a gun on your pocket or are you just glad to see me?" OK where the hell did Bones go overnight?

"The morning erection is merely the last of the night's erections, connected to certain phases of sleep. In lay terms, when you sleep, you get an erection, no matter what you dream. The reasons for this are not entirely clear, but some guess that it happens because the body is relaxed and there is a lack of control over ourselves." And she is back. Her movement on top of me causes it to stir even more.

"I'm going to go take a shower Bones...can you do me a favour?"She nodded and stretched with her back towards me which caused her shirt to ride up and I caught a glimpse of black ink. It couldn't be, Bones has a tattoo right over the spot I always place my hand. There on the bottom of her back was a picture of something I couldn't quite see what it was but knowing it was there right where my hand sits made me feel kind of like I have branded her.

"What? Booth?" Hows long have I been staring?

"What, what?"Trailing her hand through her hair makes her look so sexy.

"Your staring again...you tend to be doing that alot."God she is gorgeous.

"I just...umm...I didn't know you had a tattoo is it?" I eyed curiously as I placed my arms around her waist and rested my hands on top of it underneath her shirt.

"There is quite a few things you don't know about me...now what were you going to say?" Judging by the look on her face she didn't want to talk about it.

"If I take a shower can you wake Parker for me, please?" She nodded went to get coffee and walked in the direction of my bedroom where I assume Parker still is. Bones has a tattoo who would have thought. I heard the rumbling about which could only mean Parker was awake.

As I stripped off my clothes and stepped under the warm spray I kept thinking of all the things I had to do. Funerals and the baby. A baby that wasn't mine, what do little girls need? I know little boys but not girls. Lots of Pink, diapers, formula, a crib would be a good place to start.

I must have been standing there for ages cause a small rapping of the door brought me out of my head long enough for Bones to tell me breakfast was ready. I thanked her and said I will be right there. If I can get through this day I can get through anything.

_**BonesPOV**_

Making breakfast and playing with Parker really brought home the decision that I made last night, they need me, both of them and I will be there for them no matter how scary the thought is he needs me and in a strange way it makes me feel good that out of everyone he is opening up to me.

"Hey Dr Bones...what is your actual name? I only know you as Dr Bones." That little boy definately had his fathers charm smile.

"My First name is Temperance, but people sometimes call me Tempe." He seemed to be contemplating for a second.

"I will call you Tempe. Is that ok?" He even had his father's dimples when he smiled.

"That's fine." He just smiled and continued eating his pancakes and french toast. I wasn't sure which ones Booth wanted so I just made both, Parker seemed to like both so I am guessing Booth will too.

"Hey...what's smells so good?" Speak of the devil...althought not the actual devil due to the fact there is no physical evidence supporting that the devil actually exists. "Bones...are ya okay?" Crap I was in my head again.

"Umm...pancakes and french toast, take your pick." As he inhaled his chest moved which I hadn't seemed to notice but he was wearing a really fitted shirt that showed off all the perfect muscles in his chest, muscles which I was cuddled into last night. CRAP! I need to get out of here.

"Booth can I use your shower?" He only nodded as I walked away hoping a shower would help me.

_**BoothPOV**_

She probably didn't notice but I was watching her with Parker, she was so natural with him, like a mother.

A small twinge in my chest erupted due to the fact Parker will never get to see Rebecca again. As I came in a small look of excitement but nervousness was written all over her face, when she left for a shower I could'nt help but watch her as she walked away. The sway of her hips enticing me.

"Hey dad, are we going to the hospital today?" I nodded and ruffled his hair.

"Parker, are you ok with Bones staying here for a few days?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that's cool, I like Tempe." Hearing her use her name made me feel a small twinge in my heart. It must have been 20 minutes before she came out in a different pair of clothes. A simple pair of jeans and a black tank top, her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and her face was bare with no make up, she had never looked more beautiful than she does now.

"Hey boys you ready to go?" We both nodded and packed up our breakfast dishes into the dishwasher and headed out to the hospital.

_**I know it was a shart chapter but I got distracted! Sorry Please Review if you liked it! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HEY GUYS I AM REALLY SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG I JUST HAVE HAD A LOT OF STUFF WENT DOWN PERSONALLY LATELY...AND THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**_

_**I AM GONNA WRITE A SEQUEL.**_

_**I HAVE NEGLECTED MY FELLOW FANFICTIONERS AND FOR THAT I APOLOGISE! **_

_**LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

BoothPOV

Everything had gone according to plan, the doctor had said that we could take the baby home tomorrow, as we made our way back home Parker spotted a children's store and claimed he wanted to buy something for his little sister. If Angela were here I think she would probably cry.

Walking down the aisle of the shop with Bones hand placed in mine looking at baby things made my heart ache a little bit in my chest, if things had gone to plan, I didn't have a brain tumour this could be us shopping for our baby. With Parker pushing the shopping cart down the aisles and Bones picking out loads of things for her I couldn't help but smile. She was like the light at the end of a very dark tunnel.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked whilst stroking my knuckles with her hand. How the hell did I get to be so lucky.

"I was just thinking, about last year, when you asked me to have a baby with you." Her features had a brief flash of hurt in her features. "We could have been shopping for our baby, Bones. If I hadn't got sick this would be our baby we would be shopping for." She nodded at me with a slight tear in her eye as she gave me a small peck on the lips.

"Well it doesn't matter what happened in the past Booth, I am here now. We are here now and I know it isn't my baby but I will treat her like it. OK?" I could only nod and stare in awe of this amazing woman.

"Hey Dad can we buy something for Angela and Dr Hodgins baby aswell?" Realising we hadn't got anything for our godchild yet we made a beeline for the newborn and small baby section letting Parker pick something out.

It took him a while but he settled on a baby blanket and a little teddy, it made my heart soar watching him with Temperance, just chatting and laughing like she was actually his mother. As he just lost Rebecca I was unsure whether this was a good thing or a potentially problematic thing. I was shook out of my thoughts by Parks grabbing my arm to go pay.

The day seemed to fly by and Parker was sleeping soundly while Tempe was on the phone with Cam filling her in on everything and letting her know that for the next few days she will not be coming into work as she had a baby the baby coming home from the hospital tomorrow. To an innocent bystander than might have sounded normal but to people who actually know Dr Temperance _**'no nonsense' **_Brennan that sounded completely foreign.

"...OK thanks Cam...ok I will...ok bye." She hung up and came over to sit beside me and sip on the glass of wine I sat on the Coffe Table for her.

"What did she want?" I asked as she pulled her little delicate feet underneath her.

"Just checking in on you and Parker." I only nodded and openly stared...thats something I am grateful for, the fact that now we are a couple...I think we are a couple, are we? OK now my brain hurts.

"Hey Bones...what am I to you?" She had a confused look on her face.

"I don't know what that means..." I gave her a small kiss on the lips where she kissed back.

"I mean...are we just partners with benefits or are we a couple." A small smile played on her features as she set her wine down and my beer bottle beside it before looking at me and gripping both of my hands.

"Well Booth considering that the benefits part hasn't happened yet then I am going to go for the latter. Not to mention that we practically agreed to raise a baby together." She smiled and I couldn't help but kiss her, and I mean really kiss her as hard and as passionately as I could.

Her glass of wine and my beer lay forgotton on the table as we made out like two high school kids, we were making out for a while and somehow Temperance was straddeling me and my shirt was off...I didn't even know how that happened. As much as I didn't want to and I really protested at the loss of her lips on mine.

"We should go to bed Booth..." I am unsure whether that meant to sleep...or the alternate...dont get me wrong any of the two I will be satisfied cause the woman on top of me currently placing small kisses on my neck was finally mine. After seven years she was mine I don't care how archaic she thinks that makes me, we are together...nothing they throw at us can change that.

* * *

_**HEY GUYS THIS IS THE END OF THIS ONE BUT I AM WRITING A SEQUEL WITH THE BABY COMING HOME AND BOOTH AND BRENNAN ADJUSTING TO LIFE WITH A BABY. I WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO POST EVERY SO OFTEN. **_

_**I KNOW I SUCK BUT HOPEFULLY I WILL GAIN READERS ALL THE SAME! READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
